1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device for displaying content according to a rotary input by a rotary member and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the development of wearable, portable electronic devices, such as smart watches and smart glasses, has increased. A wearable electronic device may interwork with a main electronic device, such as a smartphone, and provide a variety of services.
The above-mentioned portable electronic device may include a display for providing content to a user and an input device for receiving a user input. For example, the input device may be implemented as a touch screen display. However, the display included in a portable electronic device, especially a wearable device, often has a limited size in order to guarantee portability of the portable electronic device.
However, the small display in the portable electronic device may only display limited content at one time. Therefore, the portable electronic device often reduces or divides content and provides the reduced or divided content to the user.
Also, user input through the small display may be difficult to enter and/or result an input error.